1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices executing an error scrub operation.
2. Related Art
Recently, a DDR2 scheme and a DDR3 scheme receiving and outputting four-bit data or eight-bit data during each clock cycle time has been used to improve operation speeds of semiconductor devices. If a data transmission speed of the semiconductor devices becomes faster, a probability of errors occurring may increase while data is transmitted in the semiconductor device. Accordingly, novel design schemes have been proposed to improve the reliability of the data transmission.
Whenever data is transmitted in semiconductor devices, error codes which are capable of detecting the occurrence of errors may be generated and transmitted with the data to improve the reliability of the data transmission. The error codes may include an error detection code (EDC) which is capable of detecting errors, and an error correction code (ECC) which is capable of correcting the errors by itself.